


Dragon snakes

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Eggpreg, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Newt Scamander is a little shit, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sex Magic, teenage Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Newt is 16 years old and is already doing more than he should help save a species, his brother doesn't even know what to do with him anymore.





	Dragon snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by a friend to do this for her.
> 
>  
> 
> don't shoot the messager

Newt blushed as his brother looked at him, he has just been caught with a rare and dangerous creature. Well, he caught him in an embarrassing act with a said creature the dragon snake slipping from his body and is now slithered away heading out the door that Theseus just walked in “Really? Newt what were you think!” He yelled at him, their mother was out luckily for Newt or otherwise… well, Theseus didn’t want to think what she would do to him. Newt shivered and whimpered as he felt hot and ache, his belly filled with eggs he isn’t sure how many but normally Dragon snakes only have two Hatchlings.  
“I…It has eggs and-and nowhere to…”  
“You’re not 5 years old Newt, you know better than that we have to get rid of those eggs before mum gets back.” He went to grab Newt by the arm and pulled him up off the bed, but the 16-year-old pulled him back and fell back down. “Newt!”  
“I can’t I promises I would …”  
“You what? You can’t serious…you know what you got to do just to get them to grow right? We have seen it with mum’s hippogriff?” Theseus yelled, Newt again blushed and bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his legs, his cock twitching once again making him groan.  
“I know what I have to do.” He whimpered weakly.

Theseus stood there looked down at Newt as he closed the bedroom door he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And who did you think would help you?” He asked, the teen shifted on the bed and bite his bottom lip.   
“I…I don’t know…” His brother looked pissed as he walked over to him and tower over him.  
“You think I am really going to let strangers fuck you for the sake of dragon snake’s hatchlings?” He growled bright green eyes looked up into the dark eyes of his brother. “Mother won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon, we have until then to try and get rid of your offspring.”  
“W…What are you going to do?” Newt asked he blushed again as Theseus pulled the bed sheet from him.   
“I could lock you in the room until the eggs dissolve or I could help them growl.” He grinned as he stroked Newt’s face with the back of his hand.

He was quickly flipped onto his brother onto his stomach hearing a yelp out of him, Newt whimpered as he turned his head to look over his shoulders to see his brother undressing. “You know if mum ever found out about this not only will she cut my dick off but she would ship you away.” Newt frowned at him and rubbed his face into his hands.   
“Theseus just get on with it, I want to be able to walk by the time mother comes home.” Theseus undressed and then slapped Newt’s pale backside. The teen howled and then whimpered as he felt the sting and the burn of the slap.   
“Keep shooting your mouth like that and walking won’t be your only problem baby brother.” Before Newt could open his mouth Theseus pushed his cock into him earning himself along a drawn-out moan from Newt. 

The redhead pressed his face into the bed his hands fisting the bed sheets as his brother gripped his hips tightly as he started too pounded into him. He moaned and whimpered as he felt Theseus’ cock slide into him it sends tingles throughout his body he knew he was over sensitive thanks to the Dragon Snake. It releases a hormone from its slick as it leaves its eggs in the host and that what makes the host really horny and if it is strong enough it can affect others around them. It didn’t shock Newt when both he and Theseus came quickly; he let out a moan as he felt the eggs grow within and he could help but smile as he pressed his hands to his stomach, he could feel the ripples under his skin “It’s working Theseus, I can feel them.” He says to his brother, the dark auburn redhead pulls Newt up so he his back is pressed against his chest as he put his own hands on the teen’s stomach.

His cock twitches at the feel of Newt’s stomach, he couldn’t help but growl at the thought of life growing. Okay, it may not be his or human but he isn’t really thinking that clearly at the moment “Please more Theseus I need more of your cum.” Newt whimpered as he pressed his against his brother's shoulders. A growl left Theseus it was deep almost animal like and Newt couldn’t help but whimper as he felt him started to rock his hips again.   
“You want my cum?” He growled the teen moaned and let himself rock back into the hard cock.   
“Yes.”  
“Say it Newt, I want to hear why you want my seed.” He growled as he squeezed his hand around his throat. “Come on baby brother say it!” Newt opens his eyes and could swear that Theseus eyes were black, but with every thrust, anything clear thought becomes hazy.  
“I…I want your cum, I want you to fill me. Help me grow the eggs.” He moaned as Theseus bite down on his throat as he hammered into Newt. The redhead eyes widen as he opens his mouth and screamed as his prostate was abused, his stomach already started to look a little domed and he hoped this won’t last all night. 

After 6 hours of none stop sex, the sun had set and the grandfather clock was striking 12 am is when it starts. Theseus had cumed inside of him for the last time, he didn’t think he could offer up any more cum and Newt was looking huge. He knelt on the bed and whimpered his hands on his round belly. Theseus knelt behind him kissing his back feeling guilty about the bites that little the teen’s slender shoulders. “Does it hurt?” He asked, the teen shook his head tears and a bead of sweat dropped off the tip of his nose. His brother moved around to his frown and let Newt warp his arms around his shoulder. “Shhhh that’s it baby boy.” Theseus didn’t watch as he the small Dragon snakes leaves his brother lay on the bed, Newt panted as he whimpered his body tried sore and achy.

Newt pulled pack and looked down at the small black snakes “Three of them wow.” He said tiredly, he was lying down to tried to move to the bathroom.   
“What now?” Theseus asked  
“Ummm put them outside, Bert will be waiting for them,” Newt said between yawns, as he curls up on the bed the wrong way.   
“Bert?” His brother asked as he waves his wand cleaning both him and Newt.  
“The Dragon Snake Theo he is called Bert.”   
“Oh of course, how silly of me not to know.” He mumbles as he dresses, he placed a blanket over Newt’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. He gathers the small snakes as they make small chirping noses like small dragon hatchlings do their scales were pitch black and shiny with hints of red that swims under the scales, their eyes were amber and change colours to show they were safe, angry.

He picked them up and they curled up sleeping in hands as he left the room, cool air hit him and he sighed as he walked downstairs to the garden. When he opens the back door he sees Bert waiting “I hope you’re happy.” He asked Berk, it nodded and that worried him as he put the hatchlings down and watched them disappear into the darkness. He yawned as he walked back inside and closed the door and walked back up the stairs to Newt’s room and then lay on the bed beside him and watched him sleep before he dropped off to sleep. Wondering what will happen tomorrow when they wake up.


End file.
